gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Introduction to Total Drama Pahkitew Island and Episode 107 - So, Uh This Is My Team?
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here and welcome back to every episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Season 5.2 edition! As always, we've got a lot to cover, so I'm going to keep this intro pretty short. So, as you guys may all know, this season has an all-new cast, is on a brand new island, and is also the second part of season 5! My history with this season is that I've seen every episode about twice in 2014 and then never again. I had almost given up on the show after The Final Wreck-ening and I wasn't a huge fan of the original designs of the new characters this season. But nevertheless, I decided not to "judge a book by its cover" and give it a watch. And I was very pleasantly surprised by it. I've done reviews of each episode as well as a seasonal review last year, and while I did enjoy it, I didn't like it as much as everyone else did. But I'm still going to be rewatching it completely fresh to see if my opinions have changed. Who knows what they will be right now? As always, please remember to respect everyone's opinions and feel free to debate about the episodes and the characters. Are they good? Are they bad? You decide! Alright, with that said, let's get started with: Episode 107: So, Uh This Is My Team? Premise: Fourteen new contestants arrive on a new island called Pahkitew Island. They are split up into two teams and they compete in the first challenge of the season: to build their own homes. Contestants: -Amy: The evil twin -Samey: The nice twin -Leonard: The LARPer -Ella: The fairytale princess -Dave: The normal guy -Sky: The athlete -Beardo: The human soundboard -Rodney: The country boy -Max: The supervillain -Scarlett: The quiet brainiac -Topher: The Chris wannabe -Shawn: The zombie conspiracy nut -Jasmine: The Australian Outback girl -Sugar: The pageant queen Teams: -Pimapotew Kinosewak (Floating Salmon): Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Topher, Scarlett, Max, Rodney -Waneyitham Maskwak (Confused Bears): Sky, Dave, Sugar, Shawn, Leonard, Beardo, Ella Challenge: Gather materials and build a shelter. Winner(s): Team Kinosewak Reward: Food from the Petting Zoo Barbecue Eliminated: Beardo, for not helping his team out and making sound effects instead. Elimination Method: Cannon of Shame (thank god it's not the flush :P) My Favorite Part: Beardo's sound effects I have to admit that this was a pretty solid start to the season. Many of these characters seem to be pretty interesting. I found Shawn very interesting out of the bunch and his fear of zombies and lack of trust of the other competitors are very surreal and strange, but make him even more of an interesting character. Ella is BEAUTIFUL. I love her singing voice and her sweet nature in this episode. Jasmine was also fantastic. It's great to have an Austrailian competitor in the show, especially after a few great moments we got from Manitoba for the past two seasons. She proved to be a very effective leader and although slightly bossy, she's not rude. She seems to have a kind heart to her. I also loved her line, "The koala says cluck to the platypus for luck!" and it was funny when Amy calls her a giant. Speaking of Amy, I don't like her. At all. She's pretty much Heather except she's one-dimensional, bland, unlikeable, and her only purpose is to torture poor Samey. Leonard was meh, but I will admit that I liked his Lord of the Rings reference during the challenge. I'm not too fond of Rodney's love gag throughout and I highly doubt there's a guy like that that exists, but it only lasts a few scenes. Max was hilarious and definitely exceeded my expectations. I liked listening to his evil laughter and then finding his evil lair in a dark cave, only to get chased away by the dark and the bats. And it was funny seeing him spit out the spicy cinnamon gum. He may not be as evil as he seems :P. Chef pelting people with tennis balls was pretty funny and he got what was coming for him when Sky hits a ball at him. Beardo's sound effects were actually really hilarious. My favorite ones being the Pacman losing theme, the trumpets, and the slow motion. He also accused Sugar of farting. And it was pretty hilarious when he got blown out of the cannon, yelling, "It was really nice to meet all of you!!" I don't have much else to say. It's a GOOD episode. Category:Blog posts